Two Of Us
by xXPEACHHONEYXx
Summary: Unrequited love, lies,highschool and oh the shoutaness!what else could go wrong in Kagamine Lens life!
1. Chapter 1

This story contains sexual content! Don't like? Then Don't read!

"Really? That's so cool Miku-chama!" Rin exclaimed to her best friend. It was after school and she was walking back home with Miku and her twin brother, Len.

"Kaito really gave you that necklace? We're really happy for you" said Len, practically beaming.

"Are you really?" Miku said blushing at the thought.

"We are!" the two said unison, smiling at each other.

It was a normal day... as any other day was for them. Except this day would be the day Len found out a secret that even he does not know...his forbidden feelings and thoughts that he locked away long ago . 'We were just kids,' he thought, face blank.

"We should go celebrate! Len?" She noticed him spacing out. So, she did what sisters do best. (Pinch!) Len eyed his captor who was holding him by his nose.

"What do you think of a celebration for Miku?" She repeated.

"Well, Len-kun? For Miku a ce-le-brat-ion," said Miku with big watery eyes. Len gazed into them...her puppy eyes... How the hell do they get so huge anyway? He always gave into her anyway. Len started to feel a sting on his face (he wasn't quite aware yet that Rin still had hold of his nose).

"I think...IT HURTS! Let go!" He yelped and then pulled away from his sister. Len cradled his red nose. Rin wasn't anywhere near being lady like, she would even wrestle Len and call it "fun".

"Humph! Sometimes, I wish you were more of a girl!" Len questioned why he teased his sister.

Rin puffed her cheeks up and her eyes started to well up, but she wouldn't let the tears fall despite how she felt.

"Hey , Len. That was kind of mean "said Miku

"I demand a showdown!" Rin said darkly as a sharp squeak emitted from Len, his body now quaking in fear. "How dare you say that about a blooming flower such as myself! Un lady-like?" After trotting off angrily, she returned within seconds with a familiar sound following close behind her.

"R-road Roller!" he looked at her questioningly" Hey! This isn't even a fair showdown!"

"All is fair in love and war!" Shouted Rin .

"What are you talking about?" he said as he began his "jog" for the day. Though he smiled knowing this is how it was every day .

"Eeeyaaahhh!" exclaimed Rin as she revved the engine.

Then he realized that he liked the little reactions she gave him...Or that he liked her.

(Flash back)

Her face was so close to his. Rin's face was burning bright pink. Then Len intertwined their fingers.

We made a promise when we were younger, that can't be fulfilled. It won't ever be.

_"I'll marry Rin! And then we won't ever be separated!" Len declared._

No matter how much it is wished. No matter how much I try to get around it...No matter how much I love...

_"You two are so silly." Said ._

2 years later

Lens eyes shot open, only to see the moving fan on the ceiling .He had awoken from his sleep .It was the same tormenting dream he's had for years…his secret desire that no one must ever know...

_*buzz* buzz*buzz*buzz*buzz* his phone was vibrating _

_...Mengurine Luka..._

_'Luka.__.__.' A smile spread across his face as he answered his cell phone. His pink haired beauty...she was his Lover whenever he was feeling amorous.._

"Len _dearest_...may i ask a favor of you?" it sounded like she was whining when she tried to be sexy. But all the same, good sex is good sex…

"Of course love..." he said smoothly as he glanced at the clock "but may i ask why you are calling half past twelve?" his reputation was god looking, sweet talker, a gentleman, playboy, smartass ,and made straight A's...the complete opposite of his twin. She was gullible, sweet, tomboyish and made average grades...but she was is a smartass as well .Not to mention a klutz…

"I'm in desperate need of some condolence...I need your touch…_p-l-e-a-s-e" she slightly moaned into the cellphone_

_"Condolence? So your sexually frustrated...I happen to be as well .Please show me another good time miss."_

_She smiles into the phone_

_. Click._

_The sounds of moans and soft groans are heard from outside of Lens room._

_Footsteps creak in the hallway. Lens tormenter at night..._

_Her curious deep sea eyes peer through the crack of the door._

_She softly gasps .Only Len hears it. "Rin" Len whispers .He looks her straight in the eye and she runs back to her room .He then pays his attention back to the girl beneath him who suddenly pulled him out of her core..._

_"Whose name did you say...?"She looks at him _

_"I didn't say anyone's name, miss"_

"Kaito-kun...Why didn't you tell me?" Miku said exhaustedly. She had just awoken to a text from Kaito saying he was leaving the country in just 20 minutes And had ran as fast as her legs could take her to the airport

By the time she arrived there she only had five minutes left to converse with him .She found him front of a counter with the flight times.

"Hey Miku" he said softly.

Silence...

He tried to give her a hug but she only pushed him away

"Why was I the last one to find out? Rin, Len, and the others knew...I was oblivious to all of it"

"...I'll be back in a couple of years" he started but only felt her glaring at him with a look of hurt on her 7u87u8jface. Miku was on the verge of tears... "I thought it wouldn't be as painful if you didn't know .Forgive me...please"

She stayed silent so Kaito could only guess what she was thinking...He didn't know anymore

"Why are you leaving me?"

"I'll be back for you"

"No you won't!" at last her tears fell uncontrollably. It was too loud and there were so many people. And not one noticed the scene that played

"Then if I don't…Remember me .But move on .I don't want to come back here and see that you're bitter." He chuckled for a moment. Miku flung herself to him and placed her lips over his.A look of surprise was on his face but he quickly closed his eyes and returned her kiss.

"Hey, you gave me your first kiss" he whispered to her as he held her close and protectively.

"...I know" she smiled bitterly

The intercom boomed and the flight person spoke "_The flight to Romania has been delayed to twenty minutes, I repeat; the flight to Romania has been delayed to twenty minutes. Please finish up your businesses and gather your necessities. Thank you" beep._

_"We've still got some time together, come on." Kaito grasped her hand and led her behind a sign that clearly read DO NOT ONLY!_

_"Kaito, were not supposed to be back here"_

_"I know" He leaned in and kissed her forehead "this way, it's just the two of us..."_

The next day...

1:00 pm

Len awakens to an empty bed and eyes his clock .Then gets out of his bed .He begin to walk out to the kitchen only to find his twin in there looking through the refrigerator...

"What are you doing there little sister?"

"Nothing really...just thought I'd get a snack" she pulls out a banana and begins to peel it.

"...What do you think you're doing" He demanded his answer...who does she think she is? How dare she touch his sacred fruit!

"Like I said, eating a snack" she said with a devilish smirk "This is my revenge for you waking me up last night" she shoved the rest in her mouth and slowly placed the peel in the trash, knowing Len was watching

"You ate him...!" Len moped and looked into the trash with a pout on his face.

"Him?"

" Of course. Can't you decipher the difference between a male or female banana?" He smiled wickedly

"Uh...no?" she answered then backed way as she noticed her brother close in on her ...Of..

"Well, you do know the difference between us don't you?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" *thwack!*

"owwww…" Len groans "Act like a lady!" *THWACK*

"OWWWW"

She walks away and...Thud . Face powned! "Owwie..."

"...Just what did you trip over?"

"Hey, todays Sunday .Don't you think we should go out and enjoy ourselves today? It's almost three and you just got up" Rin said smiling up at her brother sweetly.

"You should've asked me sooner .I was going to study the most of the day today..."

Rins smile turned into a pout

"Don't make that ugly face" Len said jokingly

*thwack!*

"..." He stayed silent because she looks hurt .But only for an instant .The she goes back to her cheerful face.

"Uh...you...didn't ...feel that..?"

He just stares at her

Later that day….

"Len! I'm back! Len?" Rin walked around her house to see if he was downstairs sleeping or anything but to avail. She grabbed ahold of the stair rail, took one step, and heard rumbling along with soft moans.

"Liar" Rin whispers. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and made her way to lens room and burst open the … It was a different girl this time…Not Luka. The girl was sitting atop on Len and bounced up I shock with the door suddenly opening.

Len who was also in shock, jumped up then both started to get dressed.

"So Len…was she helping you study?" Rin retorted scornfully

2 weeks later

_At the Twins house..._

_"Len! Oh god! You feel so good in me!" _

_"Shush.__.__.not so loud Gumi" he said huskily into her ear .His green haired goddess ,Gumi .Damn she was kinky .She was his lover whenever he was just horny and wanted to add a little spice to his day._

In Rins room...

"Hey, Miku . It's going to be alright. You know Kaito .He said he'll be back soon"

"...He told me...to remember him"

Rin gasped

"If he does return...It might be too late"

"Oh, Miku..." Rin said as she embraced her best friend.

In Lens room...

Gumi mewled as he pulled at her hair.

Then both hit theire release

"LEN!" She screeched in his ear and Len said soflty "Rin"

"D-did you just say your sisters name when you came in me?" boomed Gumi's voice.

"..."

End chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! I finished the second chapter. I finally found the inspiration to finish this. A few things happened lately to me, good and bad, but I'm glad. It got me writing. My favorite part from the first chapter was the little scene with Miku and Kaito at the airport ^-^. I thought it was cute. What about you guys reading this? I like positive feedback . So if I need to improve on something please DON'T hesitate to say so.**

"Well! Don't just stand there! Care to explain to me why you said her name?" Gumi half yelled and shrieked. She placed her hand on her hips and tapped her foot in anticipation. Len inwardly groaned at his mistake. He was going to get " The talk" He knew how Gumi was.

"This is unacceptable! It's even improper. You should be ashamed! You're going to start going to church with me from on!"

What if just he knocked her out with that lamp next to his bed right now… when she woke up he could tell her it was all a dream… that would work? Right? Nothing's wrong with that….

She kept flailing her hands in the air while her lips moved. Len didn't hear a thing. All he could think about was how the hell he was going to get out of this one…

"Len!" she grasped onto his shirt to pull him down at eyelevel. "Are you listening to me?"

"Look, it's not as bad as you make it," To her, Len said that like it WAS nothing. Gumi was just shocked and in a state of disbelief. As far as she's know growing up, this was a disaster! Not only is her rival flat chested, Its his sister!

"B-but she has no boobs…"

"…You find yourself in this situation and that's what you're worried about?" Len raised his brow at her. She only continued to rant. It seemed the girl would not shut up. She was so shallow… Len turned to the girl when he felt her stare on his back…

"She's not even pretty! Rin is just small and frail! It's all part of her plan!" Gumi yanked out strands of her hair then dropped herself on the ground and started scratching at the wooden floor. This couldn't be happening…She belonged to him…how could he no want her? No, it's his sister he wants! WHY! This isn't right…This is not how it's supposed to be!

"That's not fair!"

"Get out of my house" Len glowered as he made his way to her

Gumi grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a lamp and threw it at Len Whom stared angrily

In Rins room…

By now the two girls could hear yelling and the breaking of glass. Both were seated on the bed and their heads immediately sprang up , facing attention outside the door.

"Rin, are you hearing this too?" Miku looked to Rin worriedly and stood up

"It's just my brother and his girlfriend. It's nothing to worry about. "Stated Rin as thoughts of Len came rushing in.

"LEN! NO!" Gumi cried.

Rin and Miku looked to each other and frantically raced to Lens room

Len had Gumi pressed up against the wall, he held her up by his fist clenched in her shirt,

"what's going on?" Miku said as her in Rin dashed into the scene. Rin eyed Len with a look of disbelief. This couldn't be the Len she knew. He would never lay a hand on a female…

Len noticed her expression and felt a pang of guilt.

"Len, what are you doing! Put Gumi down!" Miku shouted. Len immediately obeyed and released her. Gumi raced to Miku's side and began to cry.

"Len, you're horrible!" his twin exclaimed as she walked over to Gumi and embraced her. He just stared wordlessly. He always was making her cry, it was bad enough that he was in love with his her. He deserved her scolding….

In the grocery

It had been days since then. And nothing was worse to him them Rin being unable to look him in the eye. He had been so stressed lately. He needed some sort of relief…anything would do, even…

From the corner of his eye he saw teal colored hair….oh, of course. He had forgot that Miku had a job at the grocery store. He looked at his watch, which read , 6:20. Miku didn't get out until 7 pm…

He leaned against the wall and waited..

7pm…

"Good night Mrs. Sakine. " said Miku as she raced to put her apron on its hook and gather her things. Today had been so busy! She had plenty more to worry at her house. The house had to be swept and those dishes still needed to be done… she was deep in thought until she realized another voice was speaking

"- boy out front, Ok, Miku? You be safe now. So watch out for those weirdoes in the night!" was the grocery owner's reply

"Yes Mrs. Sakine!" Miku said as she dashed out the doors. "Hey, Miku" said a familiar voice. She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head knowingly "weirdo…"she said distastefully, then looked him up and down.

" Oh, what's the matter? It hurts that you don't even say hello back…and I waited just for this moment to see you" Len said innocently as he neared his target. Sure Miku wasn't a push over but if he pulled the right moves…he was sure he could handle her

"…Right…Thank you" she faked a smile and inched away " The store is closed so-" she was cut off By Len who took hold of her things and spoke "I don't want anything to do with that, I came here to walk you home, you've been working so hard lately so I thought I would do you a favor and carry your things" he smiled. It seemed genuine enough to Miku. So she smiled back.

"Thanks , Len. That's really nice of you,"

"You deserve it. Cute girls shouldn't work so hard, " he said softly as he looked her directly in the eye. _"that ought to make her flustered…saying that to cute girls always works"…_ it did.

"Oh Len! Don't be silly!" she playfully smacked his back with all her might. He was pushed to his knees and looked as if his eyes were to poop out of their socket. _"Success!" _she was blushing madly.

They continued to converse on the walk to Mikus house. Len would always dish out his smooth talk whenever he got the chance and Miku felt it hard. (That's what she said!)

"So what was that all about with Gumi?" Miku cooed, eyeing Len sexily..

"Gumi couldn't handle the break up. She also tried to threaten me into not doing it. I really do feel bad about what I did "Len said giving her his "genuine" look again. He knew she would believe the lie.

"Really? That's so different from what she told me. "they reached her front door. Silence lingered between the two. Both eyed each other and already knew what was on the others mind. All that was left was the signal. The two smirked at one another. Len cornered Miku to her door and painfully slow brought his lips over hers. She hurriedly accepted his kiss to which he complied. Both hungry for the others touch and feel of skin against the other. She fumbled for her keys and opening the door. The two almost seemed to come crashing in.

Len groped at Mikus bottom and tapped her left cheek lightly as a signal to hoist her legs up. Both never releasing their grip on each other . Things were so out of balance they backed against the walls and other objects. Until, finally, they made it to her room. Len steadily anchored her down on the bed. He gave her one more kiss before he pulled off his shirt. Miku responded by undoing the buttons on her jeans and taking her shirt off. He stared at her, taking in all her beauty, taking in all she had given him. Soon he would take more…

He poised her against the head of the bed, back facing him, and thrust into her.

" Ohhh, you're so big Len," she arched her back into Len to push him in deeper. "Do you like it?" Len smirked as he said this, leaning forward to nip at her earlobe. She gasped as he moved his hips in a rhythmic motion witch had Miku over the edge. And then she started seeing blue…Her thoughts were someplace else. She found herself thinking of him…

_(Flashback)_

_Miku was sprawled against white sheets with Kaito above her, who was kissing her collar bone and neck, when suddenly he stopped_

"_Are you sure Miku?" said Kaito with uncertainty. She knew him. He was worried about her. This was Mikus first time and he didn't want to hurt her. But knowing how Miku was, he didn't have much of a choice. So he smiled and stared lovingly at her._

" _I want you to be my first…cuz I belong to you" she said hardly above a whisper while looking away._

_Gently, he cupped her chin and stared into her eyes. Then he leaned over and placed a lasting kiss on her forehead, as if to show how much he cherished her. She laid on her back and waited. Kaito spread her legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. Then he pushed his tip inside her. She winced at this painful sensation. Not wanting to prolong her pain, he put the rest of himself in all at once. At that moment her hymen was broken tears welled up in her eyes and she began crying . Kaito tried to sooth her with kisses on her face and caresses. Afraid to move for fear of hurting her he waited for her permission to do anything_

"_I'm sorry" Kaito said as he planted a lasting kiss on her lips…_

_(end flashback)_

Len was sound asleep next to Miku who was still wide awake. She was lost in thought and suddenly was conscious of herself. What had she done?

"I slept with Len…" she repeated in her head before she slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day…

"Hey Miku!" Rin exclaimed as she raced over to her teal haired friend. She stood there awkwardly. _"ok! I can do this!"_ Miku thought worriedly _"Act normal…Rin definitely doesn't need to know…"_


End file.
